


[podfic] (and if you think it's fine, will you) lay your head next to mine

by pearwaldorf, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Finn/Poe if you squint hard, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Nightmares, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Why not ask Rey if you can have the other room on the Falcon? I’m sure she’d be happy to let you.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] (and if you think it's fine, will you) lay your head next to mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(and if you think it's fine, will you) lay your head next to mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660560) by [pearwaldorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:** Sharing a Room, Sharing a Bed, Nightmares, Finn/Poe if you squint hard  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:10:41  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_\(and%20if%20you%20think%20its%20fine,%20will%20you\)%20lay%20your%20head%20next%20to%20mine_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
